Ask Me to the Yule Ball?
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: The Yule ball has returned for Rose Weasley's sixth year and everyone is excited but her. So she wanders off to study alone in the library when Lysander follows.


_**A/N:**_ _this is my entry for_ _ **Round 8**_ _of the_ _ **Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**_ _. The prompt was to write about one of the next gen Weasley children. This is my first next gen work. I chose_ _ **Rose Weasley**_ _and broke up the major fan favorite of Scorose to pair her with someone else. I'm the_ _ **Keeper**_ _for the_ _ **Ballycastle Bats**_ _._

 _This is also my entry for the_ _ **Hogwarts Houses Challenges Quidditch Pitch challenge**_ _. I am a proud_ _ **Ravenclaw**_ _. My prompt from there was:_ _ **quote "I could be what you want, if you let me."**_

 _Also the **Drabble Club**. **Prompt** : sentence: **Falling in love was the easiest thing she had ever done**. (Changed only to fit pov and tense)._

 _Final word count: 1385_

"Merlin, just look at Lysander there," squeals Molly as she looks at my house's table. I love my cousin, but she's two years younger than me crushing on a guy 3 years her senior. Uncle Percy would never approve.

"Why do you only ever comment on him, Molly? Lorcan is his _identical_ twin, meaning they look _exactly_ the same."

"But Lysander just has this aura around him. Like a bad boy."

"Uncle Percy would have him in Azkaban before he could even think about you."

"You just want him for yourself. You are in the same house after all. Why don't you ever study with them?"

"Because my family is in Gryffindor. I like my family."

"Rose, you're 16, you need to make some real friends, and get a boyfriend."

"I'm perfectly fine the way I am, thank you very much."

"I'm just saying, no one will ask you to the Yule ball if you don't start making an effort to be more social. This is your second to last chance."

"And I guess you're aiming to have Lysander take you to the ball?"

"Possibly."

I roll my eyes at her as I gather up my supplies and books.

"Where are you going, Rose?"

"To the library. I never really cared for studying in here, and it's proving to be very distracting today."

"Oh don't go! I promise to shut up about boys. Please don't go."

"It has nothing to do with you talking about boys, I promise. I just want to be alone for a little. I'm going to find a nice corner, and study alone."

Before she can say another word, I leave my cousin and hustle down the corridors towards the library. Truth be told, I had tried making friends when I first arrived at Hogwarts, but it was hard finding someone that wanted to be friends with me for me rather than because my parents were famous. All I wanted was a friend that actually wanted to get to know me. James had soaked up and enjoyed every ounce of the attention, and had a hoard of friends. Albus, Lily and Hugo had found a small handful of friends who hadn't learned of their heritage yet, as some how they made all muggle-born friends. Then there was me. I remember mum telling me about how everyone thought she was an annoying know-it-all. Maybe that's what I am. I mean, I have some friends. We hang out over summer and study together, they just aren't my best friends like Molly has with Pomona Longbottom.

I reach the library and go into the farthest corner, near the door to the restricted section. I sit on the floor and spread my books around me, ready to study, when he walks over.

"Hey there. It's Rose right?"

I look up and see Lysander. I don't know how I know it's him, I just do. "Yea. And you're Lysander."

"Yup, I'm impressed. Most people think they can interchange my brother and I because we're identical twins."

I guess he didn't hear my earlier conversation with Molly. "I'm sure you're different people."

"Yes we are."

Why is he here? Why is he talking to me? He's never shown an interest before.

"Why are you studying alone? I thought you studied with your cousins at the Gryffindor table."

"I do. I just felt this would be more productive today."

"And why is that," he asks in a silky, dreamy voice as he sinks down to the floor with me.

"Too much distracting conversation. I have more important things to focus on than a silly ball."

"Ah, yes, the Yule ball. All the perks of the tri-wizard tournament, without any of the risk and half the fun. Even the girls in our house cannot stop talking about it. I think I overhead a few plans to get my brother to ask someone."

"You say that like those girls don't stand a chance."

"Let's just say, they're not really his type."

"Is he gay? Or asexual?"

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"Not a lot of people even consider that second one. But no, he just doesn't like the smart girls. They're much too grounded for him. He's a lot like our mother."

"And you aren't?"

"A little. But not nearly so close, and I like having someone to ground me."

"I see."

Why is he here, talking to me? Sure, we'd talked before at family parties and such, but never actively.

"What about you, anyone you'd like to ask you to the ball?"

"Not particularly. I'm not sure I want to go."

"Nonsense. As a Ravenclaw, I know you're excited about the idea of meeting different people from other countries. And as a girl you're excited to dress up and dance."

"Not all of us like getting dressed up."

"But you're very beautiful. And I'm sure you'd shine at the ball."

I feel my cheeks burn, and I'm sure I must be blushing something fierce, "Th-thank you. But I'd rather not go somewhere that no one is going to want me to be."

"I don't think that's a true statement. It's pretty obvious Molly wants you there."

"That's because I listen when she gripes about how alone she is. 14 and she's already had 4 boyfriends. I've yet to have one."

"Why is that, I wonder?"

"I don't know. No one really likes me. I'm a bit of a know-it-all."

"I think it's because you isolate yourself. You always have."

"I don't think of it as isolating myself. I'm just protecting myself from the fame seekers. And trying to stay out of the spotlight. Just because my parents make up two thirds of the golden trio, I'm 'famous' and therefore must watch what I do and who I'm with. It's not something I asked for."

"You're the only one in your whole family whose rejected the fame. Why is that?"

"I did nothing to earn it. I want to be famous because I found the cure for Dragon pox or discovering a new herb, not for my parents accomplishments."

"I see. Well maybe you should stop living in your invented shadow. I bet you'd flourish in the attention."

"But I don't want that much attention."

"Then what do you want?"

"I don't know. I want someone that likes me for me. Someone whose smart and organized, yet slightly spontaneous. Someone that is dark and mysterious. I guess a lot of the cliches."

"I could be what you want, if you let me."

 _What?!_ Did he really just say that? He's looking at me with his piercing blue eyes, smirking almost.

"W-what?"

"I could be what you want, if you let me. I could be just that."

He's moved in closer, his long hair falling over his ear. Molly would kill to be here right now. She'd kill me, but his voice is so hypnotizing and his eyes are so easy to get lost in.

"What are you saying?"

"I'd like you to go to the ball with me."

"W-why me?"

"Why not you? Truth be told, I've liked you for a very long time. But you so rarely go off on your own despite refusing to make many friends. You're very serious and grounded. You're absolutely lovely, and because it's my last and only chance to ask you to the ball."

"But-"

"Rose, please attend the ball with me."

His voice is melting me. He is so close, I can feel his breath. I want to say yes. But Molly would be so mad. She's had a crush on him forever. _But Lysander is clearly choosing you._ But Molly is your best friend. And she's family. _You can't control how he feels, or how you feel. Take a chance. Maybe she'll be happy for you._

"Rose?" His eyes light up in curiosity and patience, but there's a little bit of fear as they wait for an answer.

"I-I, okay," I agree, without even meaning to. But his eyes light up in a devilish smile.

"Thank you. You won't regret it."

He leans in and presses his lips against mine. They're soft and sweet, and I close my eyes as his hand cups my cheek. My first kiss, and it feels perfect. Falling in love is the easiest thing I have ever done.


End file.
